


Celestial Rosy Red

by DoreyG



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs the Messier and More Enthusiastic the Better, Danger Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: Iorek has never blown anybody before.
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Celestial Rosy Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Iorek has never blown anybody before. It's fair enough, really. Bears don't really go in for any such thing, and he knows full well that Iorek has never esteemed a human enough to sleep with them before. This is brand new territory for both of them, a whole new world opening up with every tentative exploration.

He'd like to say that Iorek is as naturally talented at this as he is at all other things, but… Bless him, he's really not. His tongue is too rough, he sucks far too hard and his big bear teeth come worryingly close at times. It's slightly painful, and definitively messy, and borderline scary to be honest.

But here's the thing.

No matter how painful, or messy or scary, it is he still absolutely loves it. In fact: the painfulness and messiness and scariness only adds to the whole experience. Because here he is, sleeping with a bear. Here he is, sleeping with _Iorek_ and very little could be better than that.

Iorek tongues roughly at his balls, and he gasps at that rasp so much harder than the average human could ever manage. Iorek drools all over him, coating him in bear saliva so thickly that he's going to smell of his friend down there for _days_ , and he moans at the sheer slickness of it. Iorek moves his killing teeth just so, just until there's the threat of a scrape, and he feels Hester go wild and shaking at his side.

Because here's the thing, here is really the gosh darned thing.

He's loved Iorek since practically the day they met, for over a decade now. And Hester, Hester who is usually either spiky or dismissive with his paramours, has loved him for just as long. He really is gleeful to get to be here with him, to be brought pleasure by those bear lips and know that he'll soon get to bring pleasure in turn.

And so no matter what happens, this is going to be the best blowjob he's ever had. And he moans happily at the knowledge, as Iorek places one heavy paw gently but firmly on his chest and swallows him messily down again.


End file.
